Recompensa
by HardLohve
Summary: El truco o trato son palabras de una oferta de terror que simbolizan cosas totalmente contrarias, el júbilo por Halloween, el reto de lograr asustar; aunque juntos pueden dar algo especial, memorable, único. ¿Se atreverán Clary y Jace a comprobarlo? Total, sólo tienen que retarse y responder: ¿dulce o truco? —3º lugar en Dulce del reto ¿Dulce o Truco? del foro Cazadores de sombras


NT: el presente fanfic participa en el Reto especial de Halloween: ¿Dulce o Truco? del foro Cazadores de Sombras.

Me tocó dulce (mala suerte la mía) y como tal, o haces una cursilada monumental, o haces un humor y una parodia monumental. A punto he estado de hacer esta segunda opción -en la despensa ha acabado el borrador- pero hacer parodia de un personaje que, en estos momentos, no tiene mi simpatía porque me irrita de sobremanera, es hacer un guiño al Bassin para que se sienta llamado al escrito y, ouch, ouch, ouch, eso jamás. Antes me como a Presidente Miau con pelos y todo (puaj, que asco) que hacer Bassin, aunque sea a Jace… que, por otra parte, el tío a veces bien que se lo merece. (Me tenéis que reconocer que un capón, con un anillo bien tocho en cada uno de los cinco dedos que se lo propine de vez en cuando, no le habría venido mal).

En fin. Que para no acabar con acidez de estómago cada vez que piense en la parejita protagonista, me he impuesto a mí misma la penitencia de hacer un fic, sin Bassin y honesto, de ellos. (Hemos acabado haciendo medio las paces, así que eso significa que escribir sobre ellos no se volverá a repetir jamás, porque ya estamos en paz). Y este, pues… es el resultado. Espero haber hecho justicia (aunque sea poquito) a estos dos ejemplares. Por otra parte, par de pelmas… lo digo desde el cariño (sí, já). No os despidáis sin dejarme abajo qué pensáis.

Disclaimer: Clary y Jace pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. (Yo no los quiero, la verdad. Así que, ¿Clace? Bah… todo suyo).

—…—…—…—

Viernes trece. Noche cerrada. La ciudad de Nueva York duerme. La silueta de una casa se eleva silenciosa en la oscuridad, aguardando la salida de la luna para sumar su protección y vigilancia plateada.

Dentro, las sombras se abren, repliegan y cierran para dar paso a una sombra mayor. El sótano donde se aglomera la penumbra y emerge sigilosa la sombra es grande, tenebroso y espeluznante, como lo son la mayoría de los sótanos, vaya. Y encima apesta a oscuridad y a humedad, a raíces y a cosas salidas de entre la tierra al removerla. Lo curioso es que no todos los sótanos paren una figura armada hasta los dientes con cuchillos, dagas y otras armas arrojadizas. Pero este sí. Porque es viernes. Y trece. En esos días, el terror impera en la calle junto con la superstición y las ganas de asustar al personal, más si la oscuridad de los viernes trece son al horror lo que las Vegas a las luces de neón.

Una puerta se abre despacio y sin hacer ruido y con el mismo sigilo se vuelve a cerrar. Un paso. Luego otro. Y otro. Una chica bajita de pelo rojizo está sentada en su escritorio, pintando el retrato de un bebé de piel azulada, ajena a lo que sucede a sus espaldas. Está tan concentrada que no oye los crujidos de la baldosa que accede a su dormitorio al quejarse bajo el peso de un cuerpo que desconoce la mala costumbre que tiene de delatar a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Ella no sabe. Ella no piensa. Ella desconoce el peligro que corre, tanto así que ignora que ha dejado de estar sola en la casa.

El dormitorio se halla completamente en silencio, tan solo interrumpido por la respiración concentrada de la muchacha, un silencio que se tensa y se enfría a medida que los pasos intrusos recortan la distancia. La figura negra que parece estar hecha a base de humo y sombras se aproxima de puntillas y a paso lento, sin dejarse ver, sin dejarse percibir, sin dejarse capturar. Y se detiene. Y observa. Y atiende. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Inclinarse y tocarle el hombro con una mano y morderle el cuello con el aliento? No. Eso es muy fácil. Eso está muy visto. Eso ya no asusta. Además, también hay peligro de que reaccione como cualquier persona sensata que conoce a los hijos de las sombras y grite con un aullido que reverbere en las paredes de la desangelada estancia y gire en redondo con una mano en la boca y otra mano en el puñal que clave en su corazón. Así que decide aguardar.

La sombra ve; la sombra oye; la sombra siente; la sombra mueve el pegote en la pared que es su cabeza cuando una nueva imagen cobra protagonismo en la hoja de la dibujante, una pintura insípida sobre ciertos amantes trágicos que, por lo que aseguran los trazos poco perfilados, hunden su romance en lo más profundo del océano junto a un barco titánico. Y presencia cómo el cansancio vence y ella se va quedando dormida, la mejilla pegada al papel de bocetos. La sombra Se relame. Se inclina. Le abraza cuidando de no tocarla, aspira su aroma como fumeta la cocaína. Le toma testimonio del cuándo se queda rendida a pierna suelta a pesar de tener la cama a menos de tres metros de distancia, un brazo colgando lánguido fuera del arrullo del abrigo usado a guiso de manta, como la flor cuelga alicaída y deshojada al borde de su maceta en época de crudeza y otoño.

La sombra sonríe sin reír al recaer en la boca totalmente abierta y en el modo en que los cabellos más próximos a la boca tiemblan por la ventosa que sale expirada de entre sus labios. Porque la chica de pelo rojo ronca. Sí, ronca. Como cien camiones puestos al unísono en una marcha del motor al arrancar en una estampida, vaya. Ronca hasta hacer que sus propios tímpanos amenacen con dejarla más sorda que una tapia y que sólo descubra su sordera al despertar. Ronca hasta el punto de hacer emitir un gruñido incrédulo a la sombra, haciéndole sospechar que tal vez sea ese uno de sus castigos, por todavía faltarle un par de buenas penitencias que espiar.

La sombra se aproxima. Mueve suavemente a la chica de los ronquidos hasta conseguir cambiarla de postura, a ver si es que tal vez es eso lo que cause que ronque de ese modo tan ruidoso. Nada. Susurra su nombre con bastante malicia y entonación como para que suene al bisbiseo de un demonio serpiente. Sí, ella pega un respingo, pero no, no es suficiente; tan pronto como comprende que ningún monstruo armado de veneno hasta las tráqueas hincará sus dientes para arrastrarla de las greñas a la vigilia, reemprende su orquesta nasal. Con más entusiasmo que antes, conste, para desgracia de los oídos de la sombra.

La da con el codo suavemente, a ver si así piílla la indirecta... nada. Otra vez... un hhhmmm es toda la respuesta obtenida. Vuelve a zarandearla una vez más, con saña, sin contenerse y sin disimulo, pero lo único que consigue es que su cabeza, antes posada sobre el fantasmagórico brazo, se deslice hacia delante hasta quedar la boca de ella a milímetros del par de oídos que se sienten ultrajados con el sonido. ¡La sombra se ríe! inclinándose para que sus hetéreas pestañas le hagan traviesas cosquillas en la sensible zona del lóbulo a la muchacha que duerme. Luego se esconde y se agazapa en una esquina.

De pronto ella levanta la cabeza de su hoja de bocetos. Un cambio en la textura del aire casi imperceptible hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. El instinto de supervivencia le advierte que ya no está sola en la habitación. El miedo sube por su espalda, trepa como gusano en el cuerpo descompuesto de un ataúd. Le acomete una gran necesidad de correr, de salir de allí lo más rápido que le permitan las piernas y nunca jamás volver un pie en el dormitorio. Su propio dormitorio. Se enfada. Es una cazadora de sombras. Los cazadores de sombras no temen a nada... y si lo hacen, se enfrentan a ese miedo con las manos agarrotadas entorno a la empuñadura de una espada y un animoso vamos, vamos, vamos cantando disco rallado en la garganta.

Por eso permanece quieta en la silla, escuchando... nada. Silencio. Quietud. Hasta el viento de fuera se detiene. Crac. Ahí está. Crac. Lo oído antes. Crac crac. El pincel resbala de las manos sudorosas de la joven, causando que contenga el aliento. El corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho, un pajarito atrapado que bate frenético las alas para escapar. La luz titila, la bombilla cruje y se tuerce y la habitación desfallece en una oscuridad absoluta. Las sombras crecen entorno a ella, la sangre se congela en sus venas y un grito angustioso asciende a su garganta. Con un rápido giro de muñeca, agarra el cuchillo serafín que tiene escondido entre las mangas. Pero antes de terminar de girar con la amenaza sombreando sus ojos verdes...

Una luz parpadea. Se apaga y se enciende, se apaga y se enciende con un rítmico clic clac, clic clac. El ojo encendido de un monstruo subterráneo que se materializa brillante y cegadora con extra de chispitas momentáneas en el campo de su visión. La chica se protege los ojos con un brazo, pero el monstruo de tres cabezas, una melena salvaje ondeando dorada entorno a unos hombros asimétricos y grotescos se levanta y se abalanza contra ella gritando un ¡buuu! Cazadora de sombras o no, ella hace lo que cualquier adolescente sensata haría de estar en su pellejo. Coge aire y lo suelta con su mejor chillido de chica, agudo sonido que obtiene respuesta en las carcajadas de burla del monstruo ciclópeo, y a punto está de hacer lo que antes se ha reprendido no hacer (correr aunque tenga que salir brincando por la ventana, y a Edom cómo debe comportarse o uno una cazadora de sombras) cuando la linterna que ha estado apuntando a su cara se desvía, el juego de luces y visiones desaparece, las bombillas del cuarto recuperan su estabilidad y el monstruo que nunca ha sido monstruo se convierte en... ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Dulce o truco —susurran en su oído.

Dulce, esa sería la respuesta. Pero el impulso del brazo de la chica ya está bastante avanzado como para detenerlo, convirtiendo el dulce en un truco. Así que cuando impacta con fuerza contra el estómago al descubierto del graciosillo de turno culpable de que casi se mee en las bragas ahí mismo, sólo queda oír el tintineo metálico del cinturón de armas y el grito de absoluto pasmo de Jace alias Rubio Prepotente aullando como lobo agredido a la menguante luna mientras Clary replica:

—¡AAH! ¡JODER! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!

Acompaña cada improperio con otro puñetazo, para poner aún más en manifiesto su indignación.

—Tú... tú... tú.

—¡Oh, escúpelo ya!", —logra decir él con voz entrecortada—. Soy magnífico. Brillante. Un as en esto, lo sé. ¡Já! ¡Y tú creías que no iba a ser capaz de lograrlo!

—Me has asustado.

—Sí, bueno. Ese era el reto, ¿no? Y he pasado tu prueba. Recompénsame.

—¡QUE TE RECOMPENSE TU ABUELA EN TANGA SUBIDA A UN PALO! —brama ella, incapaz de contenerse.

Él queda total y absolutamente perplejo por la calidad del abrupto. Bueno, a su favor queda reconocer lo notorio de la frase

—Abuela... tanga. —Alza un dedo con cada palabra, memorizándolas para posteriores ocasiones—. Subida... un palo. —se dobla sobre sí mismo en una risotada mayúscula—. Increíble. ¡Uau! Ahora sí que creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Isabelle.

—Imbécil —dice ella, separándose de su lado, arrimándose a la cama y dejándose caer con un suspiro en ella—. Idiota redomado.

—Lo amable del punto —dice él cuando al fin consigue contenerse—, es que ahora viene lo más interesante del trato. Cuando me miras como si quisieras comerme.

—A mordiscos —señala ella, aún con las cejas fruncidas y el reproche en los ojos.

Seductor, él ladea la cabeza, un gesto que promete.

—Todo ha su tiempo, Fray. Todo a su tiempo.

Se deja caer también en el colchón que brinca y brinca con el bote de su caída. Luego sonríe a la chica, abrazándola por los hombros, pero ella, orgullosa, le aparta las manos que, además, han ido a parar a sus caderas, no sabe cuando. Él no desiste. Le obliga a mirarlo a la cara con esos flameantes ojos verdes, que tan bien conoce, que tan bien le sienta a su capacidad de excitación.

Ella ve el bulto que a él lo está poniendo en evidencia. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de la barbarie que le ha dicho? Es su turno de reírse. ¡Hombres! Es su turno de asustar. Ella no sabe mucho de cómo dar placer a otra persona, si existe protocolo que la oriente y le aclare cómo actuar a continuación. Pero piensa que Los labios del chico saben a café por la mañana sazonado con su algodón de azúcar preferido, dos cosas que la encantan, y se propone que esa su boca de caramelo de frambuesa, se funda con la boca de él, chuparle hasta que la barrera de los labios y dientes y lengua y saliva desaparezcan, hasta que ella sea uno con él mismo. La respuesta de él, un gruñido contenido y un esto es más de la recompensa que tenía en mente, la enaltece, la eleva. Hace que se sienta bella, poderosa, irresistible, hermosa. Diosa. Titiritera. Dueña y señora del universo.

Desde ese trampolín de sensaciones le lame, le besa, le muerde, le moldea y se separa para sonreírle a medias. No cabe duda. El chico está perplejo y el aliento se le escapa por entre los labios mojados. Él, ¡quién lo iba a decir! está sonrojado. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Y ella se acerca con remoloneo. Él frunce los labios. Ella se retira, regocijada, vengativa. Él le da caza primero con los ojos, después con la voz ronca, luego con el resto del cuerpo. Ella lo besa sobre la colcha aún no retirada al pie de la cama. Le toca sobre la ropa, luego sobre la piel, luego más allá. Ella. Ella. Ella. Está en todas partes y, aun así, no llega a concretar su atención en ninguna zona del estremecido cuerpo de quien ha jurado y perjurado no volver a asustarla con monstruos tricéfalos si, a cambio, ella lo deja hacer. Pronto el pequeño cuerpo pelirrojo se está moviendo de arriba a abajo sobre el de él.

Lo tortura un ratito por, uno, asustarla antes y, dos, por andar de creído al superar el reto que ella misma le impuso (pero bah, sólo un ratito porque, mosqueada o no, su cuerpo no entiende de venganzas y se está encendiendo a pasos agigantados) para luego dejarse hacer, derretir y disfrutar a voluntad de las manos suaves de él navegando sobre su piel tersa y sensible del estómago.

Recompensa. El amor es el regalo no otorgado a todo el mundo; es la recompensa, con forma de terrón de azúcar, que endulce la acidez dejada por un buen susto.

Recompensa. Al final, el chico que se yergue frente a ella nada tiene que ver con el Jace de costumbre. Ése chico complejo, solitario y maniático con el orden, parte de un dúo de niños y cara de una moneda del cielo y el infierno, escéptico con lo mundano, irónico hasta el sarcasmo y tan libre como el capricho parece haber sido despachado entre las profundidades de las sombras de la noche. El Jace que preserva la negativa a doblegarse a una imposición, el odio a las convenciones y normas sociales, ya sean estas nefilims o mundanas, y que oculta la verdadera naturaleza de su rostro bajo velos de indiferencia y abanicos que a la postre acaban espantando a la mayoría, baja la guardia.

Oh, sí, la esencia es la misma, sigue ahí, brillante, pues preserva su guapura, su atractivo, su aire seductor que ya quisiera don Juan, sus conocimientos cultos e inteligentes. Pero ahora quien domina es el instinto, el deseo, las ganas. Porque el chico rebelde a la Clave, insatisfecho con ciertos métodos políticos de ésta, melancólico en las teclas de un piano y testarudo en las batallas hasta no infringir él el último corte o bandazo... parece estar descubriendo gracias a ella otro método para apreciar mucho mejor la vida.

Recompensa. No se oyen palabras que pregunten, ni hay indicios de dudas en los gestos con que condecoran el momento.

Pero el miedo a que el encuentro sea algo esporádico late ahí, a ras de un parpadeo, el terror a que el momento acabe siendo tergiversado en el recuerdo como un error que no debiera darse de nuevo, algo único, un modo de recompensar el susto recibido con una dosis de muestra de afecto elevada más de lo habitual, fruto del alivio desbordado y la euforia del momento, pincha y pulsa en las sangres encendidas y en el par de corazones acompasados. Mas no hay nada que temer. Porque es un deseo susurrado a la vela de un cumpleaños que por fin tiene a bien cumplirse. Y esa noche permanece grabado a fuego en la piel de ambos jóvenes, un recuerdo revivido en la memoria durante las largas y oscuras semanas que habrán de suceder más adelante, el bálsamo de luz a la oscuridad que el hijo renegado por los ángeles y el adoptado por los demonios buscará expandir sobre la tierra donde criaturas místicas conviven con las normales.

Recompensa. El amor es muchas cosas. Es un acento fuerte y cálido al hablar en neoyorquino y pronunciar el nombre de Jace. Es no saber cuándo o dónde, pero estar siempre preparado para acudir, pelear y combatir en nombre de Clary. Es sinónimo de una fábrica de arrogancia y el cementerio de la humildad en la persona de un rubio leonado; es el sarcasmo, la prepotencia, una debilidad e instinto de protección enredándose junto con las sábanas revueltas, las piernas níveas entrelazadas que llevan desde la Tierra a lo más parecido al cielo de los ángeles.

El amor es muchas cosas. Clary y sus ojos verdes. Jace con su melena leonada disparada en todas direcciones. Clary y sus dedos que trazan un me gusta en el trasero de él con la misma frescura con la que dibujaría a un ángel en un lienzo virgen. Jace murmurando un a mí también en el hueco agitado de los montes gemelos que son los pequeños pechos de ella. Jace que sonríe. Clary que vuelve a ser suya. Jace que, a dos pasos de la absoluta rendición, abandona la mirada de acero para sustituirla por una pregunta muda. ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? Clary que asiente, expectante, ansiosa. Y los dos respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el aliento, ahogando los gemidos contra la boca del otro.

El amor es el miedo más conocido, un terror tan viejo como el mundo. El amor es el trato que sella una sonrisa en las almas humanas que han olvidado reír, el truco que espanta a quienes lo sienten tentador y, por ello, salen despavoridos con la vida revuelta a su mínima mención.

Pero cuando la dulzura le roza y las barreras caen, cuando los recelos desaparecen y la esperanza renace, no queda más que rechazar el truco para firmar el trato. No queda más que probar la dulzura y aceptar el susto. Y ellos lo saben. Por eso repiten el mismo juego. Una y otra vez durante toda la noche. La misma pregunta. Dulce o truco. Dulce o truco. Dulce o truco.

Obteniendo invariable la misma respuesta. Dulce... siempre, cuando los dos ceden y el alma se les hace colores en el pecho, mientras juntos vuelven a descubrir, que bajo el susto hay un truco, la otra cara del trato, la luna a rozar en la piel de un amante, la gloria recobrada en el oasis del dolor de la primera vez, dulce... justo allí, donde vive la eternidad de un próspero futuro. Dulce... oh, sí, así, esa recompensa... de un buen susto.


End file.
